Favorable Misunderstanding
by fitha
Summary: Kanda might as well fall to a young man. Having Allen acts like that around him really is helping a lot--note the sarcasm. Oneshot. Slight Yullen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray-Man. **

**Million thanks to my super beta, Lai Jun Cheng.  
**--

"Lavi's right. You're obsessed... with a cup!" Allen blurted out of blue, then started cracking up on the floor together with Lavi.

Kanda's hand stopped in mid-air, his face irked, his half-lidded eyes glared. "Not my fault. I just don't want to get your stupid germs," he said harshly to no one in particular. Despite his wounding comment (as Komui always called it), Kanda was in a good mood today. That meant a lot because it was a very, very new thing to our Kanda. He did not want to get all jumpy about some kids' taunts. He was the older one, the mature one, he was the one who should hold back, Kanda reminded himself.

And he liked his Japanese teacup. He got it after tears- well, no, scratch that- and blood, literally.

Therefore, he decided to carry on with what he was doing before: he lifted his high-class kaolin cup to his lips and drank his English tea. He wouldn't have minded Allen's ramble if the younger boy didn't say, "So girly--"

No one ever heard the rest of the sentence since Kanda had already pulled his Mugen and slashed it to Allen's neck with real killing intention. The latter would have died if he didn't dodge it. It missed by an inch, much to Kanda's disappointment.

"Care to repeat, Beansprout?" The samurai growled (Lavi laughed in the background, and Kanda allowed himself to throw the nearest vase at the read-head). All he wanted was a peaceful evening with his Mugen and cup, and how could this happen with an annoying moyashi munching on his sugar-overloaded cake at this time?

"It's Allen, Idiot," Allen spat, not too loudly because he was, after all, still chewing his baked brownies. Somehow he managed to grab his snack between his insults and Kanda's light-speed movement. Amazing.

Kanda's glare turned deadlier (and really, everyone was thankful that looks couldn't kill) immediately after Lenalee sighed in contentment behind them, blushing slightly at the sight of Allen glowering while his cheeks were puffed out and tinged pink, with glittering sugar, his mouth filled with food. Albeit the girl thought it was cute (oh, how he wanted to puke right there), he was absolutely disgusted. Spoiled beansprout.

"Cut it out already, you two." Komui interrupted their scoffing competition, trying to sound wise which was complete failure. "From here it looks like you're making out, you know." (Insert giggles at the end of his sentence, as well as a big, goofy, stupid grin).

There was a total silence then. Everyone was too shocked--and the two main actors of this story were frozen dead in their spots, or at least Kanda was, Allen was still selfishly crunching. The lunatic supervisor just had to add, "Sometimes I wonder if the reason you keep fighting is to cover your real relationship..."

Lenalee sighed again to cover her squeal of excitement, "Right! Look at how Kanda angles his body towards Allen!"

"I mean, there's barely a gap between your noses..."

Kanda pulled his face away from Allen.

"and-"

Two Innocence shot through the air, aiming for one target only: their supervisor's empty head.

"I won't even give you the chance to finish your death wish," Kanda hissed, his voice defied human voice frequencies. His Mugen shook with happiness, as his foes were not only the Akuma. Allen himself was also ready to twist Komui's neck- his Innocence arm was practically throbbing.

Beansprout. Him. _Together_. In the same sentence.

Nothing could be worse than that.

qqq

Boy, how he was wrong.

It was the worst when you're supposed-to-be-archenemy was hitting on you- WAIT! It sounded so gay! If your moyashi- he meant his archenemy- (since when was Allen his possession?

Yuck) was acting slightly better than he usually did...

"Ah, Kanda_-kun_," the honorifics gave him a creepy feeling down his back, "would you like an apple? I will get it for you..." Allen offered, smiling overly sweetly.

_...slightly better...  
_

Kanda scrunched up his nose. "No," he answered flatly. "Just go away. NOW!"

"If that's what you want, Kanda-kun."

These scary events started since that afternoon. At lunch, the bean sprout suddenly sat beside him (and his amount of food even reduced a little to respect him. A LITTLE!) and he's tried to converse with him. And he even struggled to eat elegantly like the swordsman.

Which was very suspicious.

When Kanda caught Komui smiling from ear to ear in their direction, he couldn't help but think about yesterday's statements (it was nominated as the Statement of the Year by Lavi) and a thought crossed his usually tidy mind: OH MY GOD.

Kanda had repeated the same prayer until now.

The pony-tailed boy got up and headed straight to his meditation room. _Deep breath. Calm mind. One thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine, nine hundred and eighty nine...  
_

The next thing that happened was the most cliché thing ever.

Just like in those ludicrous dramas, Kanda slipped because of an unknown (evil) thing, and because Kanda was after all an ordinary human that was unbalanced and unprepared, he was going to fall. But a strong arm caught his back (gagging noise here) and Kanda ended up standing (leaning, actually) face to face with the infamous Crown Clown. He could feel his breath (smelling like a lot of different foods), his warm hand, could easily see his white eyelashes batting at him...

Allen. Kanda. Together. Those three words in the same sentence.

"Let go of me," Kanda said coolly, even though he felt high on the inside.

"Sorry," Allen replied in a baby-ish voice, all the while beaming at him.

What? Did he just say '_sowwyy_'?

Kanda grunted at the shorter boy and turned around, ready to leave. Much to his surprise, Allen grabbed the back of his uniform and asked, "May I come with you? I can help you with-"

"NO! Scram."

Allen obeyed him.

The meditation would help him a lot if the person Kanda loved to see the least weren't appearing behind the slide door.

"Were you sleeping inside here? You've been there for four hours already so-"

What the hell was he doing here?

"-let's grab some food-"

Was he possessed by the Fourteenth? Who knew if the Noah swayed that way...

"-the pasta smells so good-"

Kanda tried to punch the babbling boy straight in the nose, but Allen had just turned around and continued. On the second try, it succeeded and Allen looked... crestfallen, aside from his bruised cheek.

Flabbergasted because previously Allen had been tossed upside down in the air by a third level Akuma, had his arm mutilated without anesthetic, had butterflies eat a hole in his heart and he'd never before looked this miserable. Kanda punched him once more and left.

The next day Kanda tried to convince Komui that the Fourteenth really had taken over Allen's body, and he never saw Komui that angry before (_'You try to say that once more and I'll finish you myself!_' Komui cried, pointing an accusatory finger at him). But he understood the horrible fact that the Fourteenth had never, throughout history, been well liked.

Moreover, Allen still followed him like a lovesick puppy, as if nothing had happened yesterday.  
He tried to another direct hit but Allen had learned his lesson. It missed.

"Oops..." was the first word Kanda heard after his door cracked open suddenly, and an embarrassed, "I'm sorry!" came after. Then the bang of his wooden door.

It was Allen, no doubt, and the perverted boy (he HAD to add this) caught him shirtless. It bothered him a lot: they were both male, so why should the moyashi run like around like he was drunk on love?

_'You just answered it yourself,'_ a monotone voice bored through his brain, echoing loudly. His conscience appeared just in time- note the sarcasm. When this annoying thing emerged, it brought nothing but a headache.

_'Don't you dare not answer me!_' And the most irritating part of his conscience was that he had guts and was moody like him. It was the only thing in the world Kanda couldn't kill. No wonder it had become so smug.

His conscience went silent when Allen did make entrance- Allen's head, that was. A faint blush was on his cheeks.

"Put on your clothes or you will catch a cold," Allen muttered shyly, and Kanda shuddered. Moyashi was ogling him as if he was the last piece of flesh on earth, his breath was ragged, his lips parted. He looked like a busted fan-girl.

Kanda put his uniform on a hundred times faster than he usually did. Here went that common sentence: "What are you doing here?" Kanda drawled, sharply and grimly.

"You didn't appear at dinner..." Kanda was busy avoiding Allen, of course, but the stubborn boy even followed him here! "...so I brought you your favorite miso soup!"

Allen stared. Kanda stared back.

The distance between these pretty boys was closed...

...because Kanda took his soup and kicked Allen out.

He heard fists pounding on his door, but he ignored it.

"Kanda-kun! Open up!"

_Thump._ _Thump.  
_

His own heartbeat was fresh in his ear, as if it was leaping from his ribcage up to his skull, mocking him. A cold sweat sprinted down his forehead.

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

He postulated he would fling his armchair at the boy, or spear his Mugen through him- anything but being _that_ close. Instead, even though he had mapped everything nicely with his wits, they were all shattered to pieces when Kanda caught his gaze. In an instant, it was like nothing mattered in this world, he wanted to stand as close to him as he could. To be within arms reach, so when something occurred he would be there and-

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.

His conceited conscience laughed haughtily, it's smug tone was bright and clear like a morning sky. The only way to stop his (or her, because sometimes the thing seemed like it was PMS-ing) derision was to sleep, so Kanda did, after quickly gulping down his soup.

qqq

He woke up groggy. Did morning always come this fast? Another minute. Yes, another minute. He didn't have anything scheduled today, anyway.

Kanda flipped his body to the right side and felt a steady breath gently sweeping his face. No, he thought in horror, his body went stiff and hot in a second. It couldn't be. He must have left the window opened last night.

However, as the intelligent man that Kanda was, he remembered perfectly that he'd closed the window, brushed his teeth, cleaned up his Mugen, and did a double-check. He was aware windows were nothing to Akuma, but at least the sound of crashing glass would make him wide awake. Besides, if it were the dawn wind he sensed, it would be so damn cold.

And as you could guess, it was warm, notwithstanding the ice-cream scent it had (guh. Ice cream in the morning? Abnormal). He just... didn't want to believe that the kinky younger boy was here, watching him like a maniac.

Wait. Did he just imply that he was in denial? Why should he?

Alle--Moyashi was nothing. Right?

If this person really was Moyashi, he could shrug him off like usual. Right?  
Right. Of course. Ignore him. They were boys. The only thing they could do was fight. Nothing else.

Shrug him off like usual, Kanda. He bit his tongue to bind a swelling feeling on his stomach. "What should I do to you...?" Kanda heard a voice he knew too well murmured.

_An image_. Allen. Him. Naked. Sweat. Kisses. Moans. Thrusts.

Kanda abruptly opened his eyes- just to meet a pair of gray irises- and jumped to the other side of the bed. A gush of blood climbed to his cheeks. Was he just... fantasizing? Of what Allen should-no, could do... He waited for an urge to vomit his miso soup from last night, but nothing came. He averted his gaze to Allen, and imagined that if it would really happen, Kanda would be the one on top.

An outburst of shame blew him up, did he just...

He shut his eyes tight until it hurt and folded his arms. He needed distraction.

"Kanda?"

Kanda noticed the lack of honorific on Allen's call, and hell, it was a relieving (or not?) distraction.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Kanda razzed heatedly, forcing a ton of weight on every syllable.

"I'm bored. It's just fun to watch people sleep."

"You-" Kanda intended to reply with another unpleasant string of words, but Allen cut him off.

"I have a confession to make," the odd boy whispered, a determined look on his face. "C-could you meet me tomorrow? Teatime, fourth hall in the right wing?"

Fourth hall, right wing. It was a desolate place, shadowy and complicated. The architecture was different; nooks everywhere, there were no straight walls, sometimes a carving protruded or something stuck out and tripped you. Sometimes it was only white and plain. To put it simply, the area was the best place to hide... or to confess.

There would be only Kanda and him, no one interrupting.

And with that, Allen left Kanda baffled.

qqq

"WHAT?" Lenalee shrieked, "You think Allen is gonna confess to you?"

Yeah, destroy this peacefulness, Lenalee. Great.

Without shifting his body or opening his eyes, Kanda mumbled a yes.

_Concentrate. Breathe in deep. Let the power of nature flow in you...  
_

"So what are you gonna do? What are you gonna do?" the raven-haired girl asked him excitedly, her high-pitched voice echoed in the room.

"Shut up, Lenalee, you disturb the balance of the meditation room."

"Oh, please," even with closed eyes, Kanda could feel Lenalee throw her arms in the air in a frustrated manner. A 'humph' could be heard- which meant Lenalee had crossed her arms. "What are you gonna doooo?"

Tired of her nagging, Kanda chest heaved in annoyance as he answer. "Reject him, of course."

"Ouch," the pig-tailed girl piped. "It will hurt so much."

"Yes."

"At least, you will hug him, right?"

Kanda's head spun ninety degrees, grimacing.

"Can I hide somewhere to watch you?" Lenalee dismissed his gesture, begging hopefully. "It will be fun."

"No," he declined acutely. "This is none of your business."

Lenalee's lips jutted out in a pout. "Fine! But you must hug him!"

"Tell me a damn good reason why I should."

She suppressed a sigh. "You must hug him!" she yelled stubbornly.

The conversation ended when the big clock clanging four times. Kanda stood up and took his coat. Before he closed the door, he saw Lenalee swiftly glower at him.  
There were only two choices. He rejected him, or he accepted him, but Kanda was freaking sure he wouldn't choose the latter. Ew. He wanted to have sons, damnit. The reduction in the samurai population had him worried lately.

But only the thought of him living with a woman had made him wince already. Women were selfish creatures who always screamed and cried, troublesome and weak. If he were to fall in love (puke-puke-puke), he would have to look for the right one all around the world.

_'Maybe you can fall for a young man,'_ his conscience joined him.

Kanda brushed him off since he had reached the meeting point, and Allen was there.

"Kanda," Allen called. His lips formed a thin line. "I-"

Kanda waved a hand to stop him. "I know what you're... feeling," he said uneasily, and before he knew, blush crept up his face. He walked to Allen and noticed the boy stepped back.

_What?  
_

"You... have known?" Allen asked, sounded afraid.  
When Kanda placed both of his hands on Allen's shoulder, he could feel Allen's body tense like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Yes," Kanda nodded. "I can't return your feelings. Sorry."

Allen's eyes widened like saucers and he ran backward, bending a little. "What are you talking about?"

Now it was Kanda's turn to be confused.

"You li-like me, right?"

"NO I FUCKING DON'T!" Allen yelled, his innocence activated, shielding him. He shivered.

"Stay there or I will kill you!"

"W-what?" Kanda managed to choke out. Had he been wrong? "So why were you acting so nice to me lately?"

Again, flash of fear appeared on Allen's countenance. "Calm yourself, boy," he said, off-of-topic.

"Take a deep breath and don't try to kill anything, okay?"

"What?"

Kanda couldn't decide between sad and angry. He lifted his left foot and Allen jumped backward.

"BUT FOR GOD'S SAKE, I DON'T LIKE YOU! STAY THERE!"

But... but... Allen's blush, shy, stuttering says, his too-sweet smile...

_'He wasn't, smartass, you were imagining things.'_ His conscience helped him.

Imagining?

_'While imagination is a form of your deepest desire...'  
_

"I BROKE YOUR CUP, IDIOT!"

* * *

  
**A.N.: LOL. The point was, Allen acted nice because he wanted to say sorry for breaking Kanda's cup. He wanted him to spare his life, so he did all those things :p  
Anyway, I forgot whether Allen could still use his extending arm while he was already in Crown Clown stage. However, this was fanfiction, right? Forgive me if I did wrong ;)  
I am not too fond of yaoi, but they are cute, so I can't help it... And I was disappointed with the 189th chapter. It wasn't supposed to be all goofy like that. It was not logical if you stood face to face with your biggest enemy and only TALKED AND JOKED AND HE EVEN ALLOWED YOU TO STEP ON HIM. Oh my, I am getting emotional here.  
**

**As always, criticisms, suggestion, corrections, are highly appreciated. About the room scene, do you think I should delete it? Answers make my day.  
(c) fitha**


End file.
